Butterfly Kisses
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. Severus always loved Lily, no matter what.


**Author's Note: This is my first Severus x Lily! :D It's for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. (The majority of my new pieces will be for this challenge, but I shall tell you every time!) I had a lot of fun writing this, even though it's not exactly according to canon. I changed it up a teensy bit. Just a teensy bit, I promise! I own nothing because I am a poor. Review please? Deal. ;)**

* * *

I knew I loved the girl named Lily Evans from the moment I met her. Beautiful, smart, and talented, she shone with a spark of adventure, even at only ten years old. She was my only friend and the light of my world. She actually cared for greasy-haired little Severus Snape.

I didn't deserve her. She was too good for me. She had a caring family, even if they were muggles. They still supported her. She was beautiful, both in mind and in face. I was not. Yet, she became my friend and she loved me. She wasn't put off by my appearance. She believed I was wonderful. She was the wonderful one. She actually deserved the title.

I met the girl named Lily Evans the day her sister called her a freak. Lily ran from Petunia in a haze of despair and loneliness. I found her crying under a tree.

"What's wrong?" I asked the girl quietly.

The girl looked up at me through tears. "Who... Who are you?" she sobbed, wiping her eyes roughly.

"My name is Severus," I replied nervously, running my hands through my hair.

"Hello, Severus."

Hearing my name from her lips made me shiver. "What's your name?" I inquired after a pause.

"Mummy told me not to talk to strangers," she said, turning away and wiping her eyes again.

"I'm not a stranger anymore! You know my name!" I insisted, smiling slightly.

Lily looked back at me and stared. Then she giggled. "You're right. I'm Lily."

"Hello Lily," I grinned, blushing a little.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked suddenly.

"I... Yes, please," I stammered, sitting down a little ways away from her. "What were you crying about?"

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The summer breeze blew softly, blowing strands of auburn hair across Lily's face. She tucked them behind her ear distractedly. She gazed into my eyes, seemingly lost in thought. Her green eyes bored into mine.

"What are you staring it?" I asked quietly.

"I have a secret," she whispered excitedly, scooting closer to me.

"What sort of...secret?"

"You must promise never to tell anyone!" she insisted, sliding even closer.

She was so close. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the faint scent of flowers radiating from her hair.

"Well? Do you promise?" she asked urgently, turning to face me and staring into my eyes.

"Of course!" I said after I comprehended the question.

"I..." she paused and looked around surreptitiously, "am a witch."

"A witch?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes! Isn't it fantastic? I can do magic!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Where are you going to school?" I inquired.

"I'm sure you've never heard of it," she grinned smugly.

"Hogwarts?" I laughed.

Lily's grin disappeared. She stared at me. "Are you a wizard?" she breathed.

"Yes I am!"

Lily moved even closer to me. I could feel her breath on my face. "Are you sure? I've never met another wizard before. How do I know you're not lying to me?" she reeled off quickly.

"I knew about Hogwarts, didn't I?"

Lily paused. "That's true," she admitted.

I sat in silence as Lily surveyed me. I wanted her to trust me. I wanted to have a friend when I finally got to Hogwarts. Maybe she could be my friend!

"Do you want to be friends?" she asked as if she had read my mind.

"Yes!" I exclaimed almost too quickly.

"Good! I like you," she smiled radiantly, looking genuinely happy. "What do you know about Hogwarts?" Lily laid her head on my shoulder and looked up at the branches of the tree above us.

My eyes widened as she touched me. Her head was a warm weight on my shoulders. I was more than willing to carry it. Her face was near my neck.

"Sev?"

I twisted my head around to look into her eyes. "Nobody has ever called me Sev before."

"Do you not like it?" she asked innocently, returning my gaze without blinking.

"It's...wonderful," I admitted. "I've never really had a friend before, either."

"I can teach you!" Lily said excitedly, sitting up abruptly. "I promise I'll teach you if you promise to tell me all about Hogwarts!"

"Deal," I promised.

* * *

"Sev!" Lily called from down the corridor. "Sev! I'm talking to you! Why are you ignoring me?"

I stopped walking and looked at my feet. "You're in Gryffindor. I'm in Slytherin. Soon you won't be talking to me anyway."

"What are you talking about, silly? Of course I'll talk to you!" she insisted, catching up to me.

"You'll make lots of friends. I know you will, Lil. You won't want me around anymore."

"You're insane, Severus Snape! If you honestly think that I'll stop talking to you because you have to wear green, I might have to hex you!" she said hotly. "We're best friends!"

I looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes, at that. "Best friends?"

"Well, what did you think we were?"

"Just...friends," I admitted lamely.

"You're sillier than I thought!" she smiled. "Save me a seat in Potions, will you, Sev?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Potter likes you."

"What are you talking about Sev?" Lily asked absentmindedly, looking down at her Potions book.

"That bloke Potter keeps looking over here. He hasn't paid any attention to the lesson at all," I hissed.

"Hm?" Lily finally looked up. "Sorry, Sev, what was that?"

"It's nothing," I sighed.

"Liar!" she giggled. "I was just focusing on the potion. We're nearly done!"

"You have quite a knack for that," I said, changing the subject.

"Thank you," she grinned, green eyes twinkling. "You're not so bad at it yourself!"

I blushed slightly and looked down into the cauldron. "You're right, we're almost done. Do you have any mint?"

"Mint? Why do we need mint?"

"It will help some of the side effects," I told her, turning and rummaging through my ingredients. "Ah! Here we are!" I added the sprig of mint to the potion and stood back as it hissed.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked apprehensively. "It's hissing."

"That happens," I chuckled. "It will sort itself out in a few seconds." Sure enough, the potion stopped hissing as soon as I finished speaking. The potion was now calm. "See? What did I tell you?" I teased.

"You told me something about James, didn't you?"

My smile faded. I glanced over at the black-haired boy. He grimaced at me and turned back to his mates.

"I hope you didn't tell me he had an attractive smile!" Lily giggled. "What was that look for?"

"He likes you, Lily."

"What are you talking about Sev? That's ridiculous!" Lily smiled. "Isn't it?"

I stared at her. "You can't be serious, Lil!"

"What do you mean?"

"I... Nothing. Just forget it," I sighed, looking down at my hands.

"Promise?" she said as she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Deal," I grinned, rolling my eyes at her.

* * *

"Sev, you were right."

"Hm?" I asked, jerking myself away from my book.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Lily grabbed my arm as she said this and began dragging me away.

"Of course, Lil," I told her, shaking myself loose of her grip. "You don't have to pull me, I'll go quietly!" I smiled.

Lily didn't smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

Lily grabbed my hand and led me to a corner of the courtyard. "You were right about James, Sev."

I looked down at our entwined hands. I heard her but did not comprehend.

"Sev! Don't you understand?" she exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"What was I right about? Potter being a prat? Potter hiding that werewolf friend of his?"

"Remus is _not_a werewolf," Lily sighed. "And don't call James a prat."

My eyes widened in shock. "Potter likes you," I said simply.

"What do I do?" Lily asked, running her hands through her auburn hair and looking at me with eyes full of confusion.

"Did he ask you to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," she replied, slumping against the wall.

"What did you say?"

"I said...yes, Sev," she whispered.

"What?" I exclaimed. "You said _yes_? Why on... What could... Why did you say yes?" I settled on, staring at her, jealousy coursing through me.

"I didn't know what to do!" she insisted, looking up at me. "I told him I would only go if he and his mates stopped picking on you."

"I can take care of myself," I said quietly, breaking away from her gaze and staring at my shoes.

"Just...try to get along with him, please? For me?" she begged. "He's not really not that bad when you get to know him."

I sighed deeply, angry tears stinging my eyes. "Deal," I whispered brokenly.

* * *

_Lily,_

_I don't know any other way to get a hold of you. Please, just let me explain. I have no excuse for what I said, just please give me a chance. You know I never meant to say that._

_Sev_

* * *

_Lily,_

_Please._

_Sev_

* * *

"Hello, Severus. What did you want to explain?" Lily asked coldly.

Now that I had to face her, I had no idea what to say.

"If you have nothing to say, I have better things to do," Lily said, green eyes full of angry fire.

"I just... I want to apologize, Lil."

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

I stared at my feet. "I don't deserve to be forgiven," I whispered.

"Correct."

"I just want you to know how sorry I am," I apologized, forcing myself to look at her.

"Don't talk to me anymore," she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"I... Deal," I called after her.

Lily stopped.

I wanted her to look back. If she looked back, I knew she would forgive me someday. I begged her to turn back internally. I saw the slightest movement that indicated she might look at me. Then she started walking away again. I drew in a quick breath and bit my lip. Lily would never forgive me. I knew it in my heart, in my soul. She would never speak to me again.

"Deal," I whispered to her retreating back.

* * *

I apparated as quickly as I could. I knew where she was. She has to be alive, she _has_to be alive. I could just apparate away and out of her life if she was still alive. My thoughts swirled around my head in a mass of panic. They all focused on one thing, though: Lily Evans. I didn't bother correcting myself. She was Lily Potter now, I knew that, but I couldn't call her anything but Lily Evans.

When I appeared a few houses down from the Potters', I knew something was wrong. I couldn't bring myself to think that horrible thought. I just had to check, I reassured myself. I nearly sprinted to their front gate. The sight made me feel faint. "Lily," I breathed. I gripped the gate in an attempt to stay standing.

I wrenched the gate open and ran up the path to the front door. It hung open, one of its hinges smashed beyond repair.

James lay on the floor of the hall. His normally untidy hair was now doubly disheveled. His glasses had been flung somewhere else in the room. I stopped in my tracks, horrified. "Accio, glasses," I whispered. His spectacles flew across the room into my outstretched hand. One of the lenses was cracked. I knelt and hooked them over his ears. He almost looked as if he was asleep.

I stood carefully. One word pounded through my thoughts. It thudded through my heart. Lily. I made my way around James carefully before sprinting up the stairs. "Lily," I breathed. "Lily. Lily! _Lily!_LILY!" I shouted as I reached the top of the stairs. I heard a wail. "Lily!" I nearly screamed, running to the room where the noise had come from. The door was blasted to one side. My heart sank like a stone when I recognized the cry. It was the cry of an infant. But I could hear no soothing sounds Lily should be making.

I pushed my way past the damaged door and into the nursery. A child with a shock of black hair and bright green eyes cried from his crib. He wanted his mother. His mother... I fell to the floor when I saw her. "Lily," I breathed. "No... Lily! Can you hear me?" I shrieked, pushing her hair behind her ears. Her once-brilliant green eyes were now dull and lifeless.

My chest heaved with unshed tears. I had known from the first moment I had seen James. I bent to kiss her forehead, but something stopped me. I had promised. I could not bring myself to kiss the love of my life. It was not my place.

I laid my forehead on hers and closed my eyes tightly, stopping my tears. I opened my eyes suddenly. I knew what I had to do. I shifted slightly until my eyes were nearly touching her face. I fluttered my eyelashes on her cheek. A butterfly kiss. "I love you, Lily Ev-Potter," I breathed, the first tear wetting our cheeks.

"_This is called a butterfly kiss," Lily informed me excitedly, nearing my face. She closed her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes on my cheek._

_I chuckled. "That tickles!"_

"_Oh really?" Lily asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face._

"_No!" I cried, laughing as she attacked me._

_Several minutes later, she was finally satisfied._

"_Never do that again," I said, sticking my tongue out at her._

"_Fine, I promise," she sighed._

"_Not good enough!"_

"_I won't say it!" she grinned._

"_You will if I have anything to say about it!" I said, moving closer and batting my eyelashes at her._

"_Fine, deal!" Lily laughed, standing and running away, turning back and blowing a raspberry at me as she did._

_I got to my feet quickly and chased after her. "I knew I would get you to say it, Lily Evans!" I shouted triumphantly. "I knew it!"_

I jerked myself out of my reverie. It was time to go. "I'm going now, Lily," I breathed.

Behind me, the baby had stopped crying. He blinked at me slowly. I vaguely noticed the cut on his forehead. I had no concern for the boy. Surely Dumbledore would be sending someone for him shortly. It was time to go.

I climbed down the stairs slowly and walked past James to the front step. I glanced back once there. The word came to my lips before I could stop it. "Deal," I breathed and disapparated.

* * *

**Author's Note: So... You should tell me what you think! Deal? Deal. :) Thanks for reading! **


End file.
